It s your Fault
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Fue ella quien dio inicio a la sucesión de acontecimientos. Fue su ansia por saber, su curiosidad... fue ¿inevitable? Si dejarse llevar acaba por arrastrarla hasta ahí, ¿es qué es el lugar al que debía llegar?
1. Chapter 1

**It´s All your Fault**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Y no hablamos del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica o de las clases en Hogwarts, brillantemente graduados los que daban la talla para obtener sus esperadas calificaciones, si no de la última vez que había tenido la, desgracia por su parte, ocasión de ver juntos al antiguo Trío Dorado de Hogwarts-Gryffindor… elige el que quieras.

Todos sabían los motivos por los que en su antebrazo izquierdo portaba la Marca Tenebrosa pero resultaban irrelevantes, y para algunos de lo más risibles, porque no quitaba que seguía siendo portador de la Marca y, por tanto, marcado como mortífago. Y como el Ministro de Magia que fue elegido después de la caída, final, de Voldemort fue Kingsley Shacklebolt, antiguo auror, decidió que no se cometerían los mismos errores y serían mucho más incisivos en sus acciones por lo que todos aquellos antiguos mortífagos que hubieran logrado evitar acabar con sus huesos en Azkaban, lo cual no fueron muchos que digamos porque cargos había para condenarlos por varias generaciones, estarían completamente bajo vigilancia, prácticamente, el resto de sus vidas. Una manera de decir que en cualquier momento que cometieran el más mínimo desliz por su parte irían de cabeza a la celda que llevaba su nombre esperándoles en Azkaban.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Ni siquiera pasó el suficiente tiempo para poder ser contabilizado como un año. Sobre todo porque las visitas de vigilancia podían ser anuales, semestrales, bimestrales, mensuales, semanales e, incluso si así les apetecía, diarias. Pero el que aparecieran esos tres, eso sí que hacía su buen tiempo desde la última vez. Y el motivo recaía en el hecho de que Hermione Granger, por fortuna seguía siendo una Granger aunque no porque hubiera demostrado que ser conocida como la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos era un título que tenía bien ganado si no porque a Ron Weasley se empezó a aficionar muy pronto a curar sus penas con su pene y no metiéndolo en quien se suponía que era su novia por ese entonces. La tragedia de la guerra le golpeó duro pero, al mismo tiempo, le hizo conocido, famoso, un héroe y con todas las ventajas que eso conllevaba… y que lograba que las chicas no llevasen sus bragas puestas al conocerle.

Esta era la tercera visita de sus tres antiguos compañeros de estudios, una manera tanto correcta como errónea de decirlo, pero solamente era la primera en la que Hermione les acompañaba y eso era porque, a diferencia de sus dos amigos, porque a pesar de lo sucedido, y vivido, entre ella y Ron seguían siendo amigos, ella no era auror y, por tanto, su presencia aquí se debía más a su amistad con ellos que por razones legales. O tal vez no porque ahora trabajando en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica su presencia, para controlar a un antiguo, pero para siempre bajo los ojos de la ley, mortífago no estaba de más. Además de que, según la opinión de Ron, con los tres juntos a Draco seguro que le saldría una úlcera tan rápido que el estómago se le habría agujereado antes de que tuvieran que marcharse de allí.

Sus amigos ya le habían comentado que Draco no vivía ya en Malfoy Manor si no que tenía su propia casa, nada comparable a la ostentación de aquella mansión familiar pero sí que dejaba clara su buena posición, aunque esta fuera monetaria. Pero Hermione no se esperó encontrarse con un hogar tan acogedor que parecía querer arrullarla en su regazo. No era un lugar frío si no cálido y de buen gusto, aunque ello solamente pudiera ser dicho por ella ya que todas aquellas estanterías con las que se cruzaban no llamaban para nada la atención de sus dos amigos. Jamás cambiarían.

―¿Hermione?― la voz de Harry la sacó de su ensoñación―. ¿Ocurre algo?

La mirada de la muchacha pasó de su amigo a cierto grupo de libros que se encontraban en la estantería a su derecha para volver, con un gesto de cierta congoja, a clavarse en la mirada de Harry.

―Supongo que no pasará nada si tu verificación de Malfoy la realizas al final.

Sabía que hizo bien al ver la enorme y luminosa sonrisa que le dedicó Hermione. Eso y la manera en que lo empezó a estrangular, al echarse a su cuello, aunque no fuera su intención la de ahogarle, por supuesto.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias, Harry.

―No pasa nada… salvo el que casi no puedo respirar…

―¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Harry!― se disculpó Hermione liberando a su amigo de su, no pretendido, letal agarre―. ¿Pero estás seguro?

―Por supuesto― intervino Ron―. Con nosotros el hurón ya se pondrá malo y cuando te vea al final será el mejor remate― se burlaba el pelirrojo.

Sabía que, en parte, no estaba bien del todo hacer esto, sobre todo porque no era su casa, ni los libros eran de su propiedad pero había tantos, primeras ediciones, y libros tan raros, incluso algunos incunables, que no podía evitar sorprenderse porque Malfoy los tuviera por cualquier estantería a lo largo de la casa. Y un libro está para ser leído.

―No me importaría quedarme en esta casa aunque fuera solamente por los libros tan interesantes que hay en ella― se dijo mientras recogía, con sumo cuidado, los libros que pretendía leer, o echar un primer vistazo para futuras, o eso esperaba, oportunidades de profundizar en su lectura―. Se impone incluso a la presencia inevitable de Malfoy.

Cargada con una torre de libros, en el mejor recuerdo de sus años en Hogwarts por mucho que aspectos como este no hayan variado con el paso del tiempo, se dirigió hacia una mesita que se encontraba junto a un práctico sillón que estaba colocado estratégicamente para obtener una buena iluminación que, obviamente, se obtenía de la chimenea que se encontraba a su lado y que, al acercarse, se encendió para dejar claro que había acertado. Lo malo era que, como resultaba habitual en ella, había cogido varios libros de más y no iban a entrar todos en la mesita aunque la culpa no era de ella, totalmente, si no porque sobre la mesita había una figurita informe de jade que ocupaba un espacio de lo más generoso.

―Uno habría pensado que Malfoy tendría mejor gusto que esto― se dijo Hermione colocando los libros con cuidado y moviéndolos sobre la mesa con cuidado de no golpear la figura.

No la golpeó pero sí la llegó a arrastrar con los libros pero, por fortuna, sin llegar a tirarla de la mesita porque eso sería lo último que le faltaría para cambiar este sueño en una pesadilla.

―¡Hermione!― la voz de Ron la cogió desprevenida―. Al hurón no le gusta el que andes por tu cuenta en su casa― y por el tono de Ron le importaba bien poco lo que le pudiera gustar o dejar de gustar a Malfoy.

Dedicándole un buen vistazo a la torre de libros Hermione decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que quería Malfoy si quería pedirle el poder leer los libros, llevándoselos porque la idea de estar en esta casa a solas con Malfoy, por muy buenos que fueran estos libros, no le resultaba muy apetecible.

―Ninguna sorpresa― susurró Hermione.

Fue a recolocar la figura, para que no se encontrase muy al borde de la mesita, pero al acercar la mano… ¡al instante apartó la mano! Hermione juraría que vio la figura temblar como si… ¡No, era absurdo!

―¿Pero cuántos libros te has llevado?― vino la voz de Ron que, obviamente, ha debido de ver el espacio vacío en la estantería.

En ese momento, cuando Hermione trató de coger la figura, esta cambió a una forma completamente definida, y para nada desconocida a ojos de Hermione, acabando por caerse de la mesa, aunque perjuraría que ni siquiera llegó a tocar la figura, y a quebrarse en una salva de pedazos que se desperdigaron por el suelo.

―¿Hermione?― al escuchar aquel estrépito Ron corrió en dicha dirección―. Dime que se ha roto algo valioso.

Pero al entrar en el salón de donde había salido aquel ruido se lo encontró vacío. Solamente la chimenea ofreciendo cierta iluminación al lugar y la torre de libros sobre la mesita y otros tantos tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo.

―¿Hermione? ¿Dónde te has…?

Ron se acercó hasta donde se encontraban aquellos libros pero no tardó mucho en percatarse de que lo que había en el suelo no eran más libros tirados y ni siquiera era aquello que había escuchado romperse porque, si de algo podía estar seguro, es que ese sonido no pudo provenir de ella. Las nauseas fueron instantáneas cuando su mente fue capaz de reconocer lo que estaba viendo y se volvió al instante mientras trató de contener los contenidos de su estómago, acción que fue del todo fútil, y vomitó sobre el elegante suelo de mármol de la casa de Draco Malfoy.

―Eres un paranoico, Malfoy― la voz de Harry iba acercándose al salón―. Nadie te ha roto nada. Estás imaginado cosas― pero temía que a Ron se le pudiera haber ido la mano haciendo algo más grave para molestar a Malfoy―. ¿Hueles eso?

―¿A Weasley? Gracias pero paso de semejante honor― respondió Draco con obvio malestar. Pero sí que olía algo―. Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho esos dos lo van a pagar y créeme que lo harán, Potter.

―Claro, se me olvidaba que eras el experto en pagar las consecuencias de tus actos― Harry vio a Ron inclinado hacia delante, ¿vomitando?, no era una buena señal aunque la respuesta más sencilla al olor que flotaba en el ambiente―. ¡Ron! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Hermione?

Ron trató de decir algo para no salió ni un solo sonido de su garganta y señaló detrás de él. Hacia la mesita con los libros y el sillón tan invitador para una buena sesión de lectura. Solamente faltaba Hermione allí sentada con un libro entre sus manos y su nariz bien metida entre sus páginas.

Malfoy había arrugado la nariz debido al nauseabundo olor a vómito y porque se estaba haciendo una buena idea de qué es lo que había sucedido y el por qué faltaba la tercera parte del Trío Dorado a pesar de que le habían dicho que en esta ocasión les había acompañado. Bueno, seguía siendo su casa y todos los materiales que en ella se encontraban habían sido autorizados por el Ministerio, concretamente por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, el Departamento de Misterios. Vale que tuviera la Marca y todo eso pero siempre le pareció de lo más exagerado aunque, viendo los resultados en estos momentos…

Harry se acercó hacia la zona del salón donde reinaba la mesita con los libros que había elegido Hermione para echarles un vistazo y no tardó mucho en comprender que lo importante eran aquellos bultos en el suelo y que ni eran más libros tirados, ni otras obvias posibilidades. Cuando la luz de la chimenea le permitió verlos con total claridad todo el color se fue de su rostro y, como le ocurrió a Ron, las nauseas fueron demasiado para aguantarlas y, dándole la espalda a su hallazgo, también vomitó.

―Cuando dije, por educación, que os sintierais como en vuestra casa no me refería a que convirtierais la mía en un estercolero.

Harry señaló a su espalda con dedo tembloroso que se ganó una ceja enarcada de condescendencia por parte de Malfoy que fue un completo reflejo a la mostrada por Snape durante sus años en Hogwarts. En silencio se acercó hasta poder ver con claridad aquellos bultos al pie de la mesita. No por saber lo que se esperaba encontrar hizo fácil el aguantarse el contenido de su estómago en su lugar pero lo hizo y, por desgracia, fue porque había visto cosas peores. A su pesar.

―Granger, no tenías por qué dejarte caer por aquí… y mucho menos romperte al hacerlo― a pesar de estar dándoles la espalda, los dos gryffindor podían ver la media sonrisa formada en los labios de Malfoy.

Y aunque sus modales distaban mucho de ser los esperados en una situación como esta sus palabras, en cambio, se acercaban con, horrible, verdad a lo que había sucedido.

―Qué, ¿qué ha pasado aquí, Malfoy?― logró preguntar Harry sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas para conseguir semejante hito.

En el suelo del salón, al pie de la mesita donde descansaban los libros recogidos por Hermione, se encontraba el cuerpo de la muchacha completamente destrozado en multitud de pedazos. Sólidos y tan fluidamente carnales como resultarían al ser cortados de un cuerpo pero con el aspecto que habrían obtenido si dicho cuerpo hubiera estado hecho de puro cristal o…

―Jade― fue la lacónica respuesta dada por Malfoy.

―¿Qué?― aunque Harry logró volverse su vista se encontraba fija en Malfoy y por nada del mundo la volvería a bajar para ver los restos del cuerpo de su amiga allí tirados sobre un gran charco de sangre y vete a saber cuántos otros fluidos diferentes que se encuentran en el cuerpo humano.

―Sobre esta mesita había una figurita de jade sin una forma definida porque así fue fabricada― una sonrisa cargada de orgullo llenó el rostro del slytherin―. Así la fabriqué. La hice siguiendo las normas de mi padre que siempre me estaba diciendo que no anduviera tocando todo y pensé que se podía llevar ese consejo, o norma de educación, bastante más allá de una simple reprimenda o un letrero de "no tocar" porque, seamos sinceros, queda muy bien en las tiendas o museos pero no es para colocarlos en casas particulares.

―No lo entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?― Ron ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta y seguía dándoles la espalda a los otros tres, si a Hermione la contamos como una unidad a pesar de su múltiple división actual de su cuerpo.

―Ninguna novedad, Weasley. Es muy sencillo. Esto es una advertencia para que quede bien claro que no es de educación ir tocando las cosas de los demás.

La confusión, la sorpresa de Harry fue pasando a la indignación y a la ira.

―¿UNA JODIDA ADVERTENCIA?― con furia en sus ojos agarró a Malfoy por la camisa de una manera de lo más amenazadora―. ¡HAS MATADO A MI AMIGA POR UNA PUTA ADVERTENCIA!

Y tuvo el nervio de mostrar su pérfida media sonrisa en la cara de Harry que no se aguantó más y se la partió de un puñetazo que a punto estuvo de arrojarlo al suelo.

―Esos modales, Potter. Ya deberías saber lo restringida que es mi vida y, por tanto, que no puedo tener nada en mi poder que pueda resultar un peligro, ni para mí, ni para los demás.

Demasiadas palabras en un momento de absoluta desesperación.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Malfoy de pronto tenía una varita, su nueva varita, en la mano. Su antigua varita, espino y pelo de unicornio; veinticinco centímetros y bastante elástica nunca le fue devuelta al final de la guerra porque era algo imposible de hacer ya que, si lo hubieran hecho, Malfoy no solamente habría recuperado la lealtad de su varita si no que habría hecho lo propio con la Varita de Saúco. Por supuesto que había un seguimiento pormenorizado de toda acción que llevaba a cabo con su nueva varita, sobre todo porque quiso fabricársela él mismo.

―Que se trata solamente de una simple advertencia. No es culpa mía si con los pocos ingredientes que puedo utilizar logro crear cosas tan prodigiosas como esta― le contestó rodando los ojos con gesto cansino―. _¡Reparo!_

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Ron seguía de espaldas, vio como los pedazos de Hermione volvieron a juntarse para formar… ¿una pequeña figura de jade? De pie junto al sillón se encontraba una confusa Hermione que no pudo si no soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver delante de ella, de improviso, a Harry y al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?

Las lágrimas, también de alivio y alegría, rodaban por el rostro de Harry que atrapó a Hermione en un abrazo tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de partirla allí mismo una vez más pero, en esta ocasión, mucho más gravemente.

―¿Hermione?― Ron dudaba en voltearse pero al ver, de reojo, a Harry abrazando a una, de una pieza, Hermione, no tardó nada en apurarse hasta abrazarse a sus dos amigos―. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Hermione, por gritarte, por hacerte daño, por engañarte, por todo, lo siento mucho, perdóname, por favor, perdóname…

Estaba claro que la visión de Hermione en pedazos había sido de lo más impactante y avivó la necesidad de arreglar, de una vez y para siempre, los problemas que se habían formado entre ellos.

―Venís a la casa de otra persona y os dedicáis a llenarla de vuestros vómitos y no hacéis nada por limpiarlo― negó Malfoy mientras el vómito desaparecía al tiempo que les estaba hablando―. Educación, Granger. Espero que para otro momento sepas pedir las cosas en lugar de tomarlas porque te apetezcan.

La mente analítica de Hermione estaba tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que le había sucedido y, como era de esperar viniendo de ella, no tardó mucho en lograrlo. Los libros en la mesita, la figura informe de jade… que se movió al acercarle la mano para apartarla y que, de pronto, ¡adoptó la forma de la propia Hermione! Justo antes de caerse de la mesita y romperse en pedazos contra el suelo pero ya no era la figura la que se había roto si no la propia Hermione. Sí, lo recordaba con total claridad, y sintiendo como su cuerpo se desgarraba en pedazos.

―Espera, Hermione. Estate quieta― le pedían sus amigos mientras la muchacha trataba de revolverse.

―¡Dejarme, por-por favor…!

―No, Hermione. Estamos aquí contigo y… ¡EEEW!

Tantas ganas pusieron en no soltarla como pusieron luego en apartarse de ella cuando Hermione, con la imagen fresca de su propio cuerpo roto en pedazos sanguinolentos salpicados por el suelo, y sintiendo esa desgarradora, y desagradable, sensación terminó por, ella misma, completar la acción previa de los dos tercios del Trío Dorado y vomitar también. Claro que, como aquellos dos no la quisieron soltar, terminó por vomitarles encima. Entonces sí que la soltaron.

―La amistad verdadera― se burló Malfoy poniendo mala cara a tan desagradable espectáculo.

Y lo era porque a uno no se le puede llegar a vomitar encima sin que le entren ganas propias de vomitar, por mucho que ya lo hubiera hecho recientemente. En verdad Malfoy nunca llegó a imaginarse que un día el Trío Dorado se encontraría en su casa vomitándole por todas partes.

―Para que luego pregunte el por qué se tienen elfos domésticos― se dijo Malfoy manteniendo las distancias de los tres gryffindor mientras esperaba a que terminasen de vaciar sus estómagos―. De seguro que a esto se le llamaría una fotografía de portada: "El Trío Dorado lo da todo."

Malfoy se quedó allí de pie, reprimiéndose las ganas propias de vomitar ante tan desagradable espectáculo, esperando a que aquellos tres lograsen contenerse. Por fortuna no tardaron mucho más, tal vez ya no les quedaba más para echar fuera, y el lugar, con un chasquido de dedos, quedó tan limpio e impoluto como antes del suceso. Lo mismo sucedía con el aroma que volvía a ser el de madera dulce quemándose y a libros, por fortuna no quemándose.

―¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?― volvió a preguntar Hermione una vez recuperada y paseando su confusa mirada de Harry a Ron y temiendo mirar para Malfoy.

―Eh, bueno, me parece que sería mejor que fuera el propio Malfoy quien te lo explicase― Harry le dedicó una breve mirada a Malfoy pero al encontrarse con una amplia, y nada amigable, sonrisa si no una completamente diabólica decidió que dejarle hablar sería un gravísimo error por su parte―, o no. Parece ser que la figura de jade es una especie de advertencia de "no tocar" pasada por el filtro nada sano de Malfoy.

Hermione fue asimilando las palabras de Harry.

―¿Nada sano?― inquirió Malfoy―. Estoy seguro de que Granger no volverá a coger lo que no es suyo en un futuro próximo. Incluso podría ser que hubiera aprendido la lección y para la próxima en primer lugar pregunte antes de coger las cosas por cuenta propia.

El entrecejo de Hermione se arrugó durante sus cavilaciones mientras sus labios se movían pero ninguna palabra vino con su sonido correspondiente. Hasta que lo hicieron.

―¿UNA ADVERTENCIA?― el grito de Hermione resonó, no solamente por todo el salón, sino también por toda la casa―. ¡YA TE DARÉ YO A TI UNA ADVERTENCIA!

Por fortuna para Malfoy, tanto Harry como Ron fueron capaces de interceptar a Hermione antes de que esta se le echara encima, y lo de echarse encima era literal puesto que saltó contra él. La agarraron en el aire justo al límite de la distancia segura para Malfoy que, con su media sonrisa y su ceja enarcada, observaba las manos de Hermione apenas a unos centímetros de alcanzarle y, por la manera en que se movían, habría estado en un grave problema de haberlo logrado.

―¡SENTÍ COMO TODO MI CUERPO SE QUEBRABA EN PEDAZOS, MALDITO ANIMAL! ¡NO CREAS QUÉ TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! ¡SOLTADME PARA QUE PUEDA DARLE UNA LECCIÓN A ESTA MALDITA SIERPE!

Así pasaron varios minutos. Con Hermione sujeta por sus dos amigos mientras se debatía entre insultos y amenazas dirigidas a Malfoy y peticiones, súplicas, e incluso amenazas, para Harry y Ron con la intención de que la soltaran. Finalmente, y ya por puro agotamiento, Hermione cedió y logró tranquilizarse para alivio de sus dos amigos que ya no podían cargar con ella.

―Ya estoy mejor― les aseguró―. Podéis dejarme en el suelo que no le haré nada a Malfoy, por muy merecido que se lo hubiera ganado. Y Ron, elegir un momento como este para disculparte demuestra una bajeza por tu parte, ¡además que luego vas y me agarras por un pecho! Y no trates de excusarte porque Harry también me sujetó pero evitó el hacerlo por las partes más comprometidas.

Y Hermione lo remató con una bofetada que le cruzó la cara al pelirrojo. Un posterior suspiro de alivio dejó bien claro que, ahora sí, Hermione ya estaba más tranquila.

―Está claro que algunas cosas no cambian― dijo Malfoy con respecto a la bofetada de Hermione mientras terminaba de repasar los títulos de los libros que había elegido la joven gryffindor para leer.

―No me tientes, Malfoy― le advirtió Hermione.

Ron se frotaba su dolorida mejilla sintiéndose de lo más culpable por sus pasadas acciones con Hermione y como terminó todo entre ellos como pareja.

―No estés tan enfadada, Granger. Incluso tengo algo para darte― la mirada de desconfianza de Hermione dejaba bien clara su postura al respecto a los regalos que pudiera tener Malfoy para ella―. No te pongas así que no es algo malo, en un principio.

Buscó algo en un bolsillo y parándose, a distancia de su brazo, le ofreció lo que llevaba en la mano, una bolsa de…

―¿Grageas Bertie Bott?

―Cambia esa cara, Granger. Dudo mucho de que vayas a encontrarte una con sabor a vómito― se burló Malfoy pero sin ningún tipo de malicia.

El comentario le hizo recordar a Harry su primer año en Hogwarts, tras su encuentro con Voldemort ocupando el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell, en la enfermería charlando con Dumbledore y como este le confesó como en su juventud había llegado a encontrar una con gusto a vómito. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante este recuerdo.

―A mí me gustaría tomar una si no te importa, Malfoy― dijo Harry sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos―. En verdad dudo mucho de que me salga algo que me deje un aliento peor al que tengo en estos momentos― comentó guiñándole un ojo a Hermione de manera cómplice cogiendo una gragea rojiza que parecía de lo más prometedora―. Además de que dudo mucho de que Malfoy se arriesgue a que le salgan sabores desagradables, ¿no es verdad?― tras meterse la gragea en la boca su rostro mudó a uno de confusión porque aquel sabor parecía ser de…―; ¿De ajo? Bueno, podría ser peor en materia de aliento.

Hermione sacó también una gragea, aunque no apartó la mirada de Malfoy como si este pudiera intentar algo en ese momento, que resultó ser de color azul celeste y aunque no ofrecía un aspecto peligroso, ¿cuál lo hacía? Sin un solo titubeo Hermione se metió la gragea en la boca y… no fue para tanto.

―Parece, no sé, ¿césped recién cortado?― la sorpresa la dejó boquiabierta y a punto estuvo de caérsele la gragea de la boca si no fuera por la sutil media sonrisa de Malfoy que la devolvió al presente.

―Gracias.

―Sí, gracias, Malfoy― se sumó Harry al agradecimiento por parte de Hermione.

Viéndose, y oliéndose, como el único con aliento de vómito, Ron fue a coger él también una gragea pero Malfoy fue más rápido y se guardó la bolsa antes de que pudiera coger una.

―Mis más sinceras disculpas, Weasley, pero ya se me han terminado― Ron, por supuesto, empezó a quejarse haciendo que Malfoy apartase la vista y agitase la mano delante de su cara―. Por favor, es mejor que te guardes eso para ti solo.

―Venga, no empecemos otra vez, por favor. Será mejor que acabemos con lo que hemos venido aquí antes de que ocurra algo nuevo― Harry trató de poner paz antes de que empezasen una vez más las confrontaciones entre ellos.

―Entonces continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado antes de que Granger se dejase caer por aquí― si algo no había cambiado en Malfoy era su tono de voz sarcástico y la manera en que sus palabras se arrastraban desde su _bífida_ lengua.

―¡Ah!

A Hermione se le escapó un quejido al ver como Malfoy volvía a blandir su varita con la intención de devolver los libros que ella había cogido de regreso a su lugar en la estantería. Bueno, era lo correcto a hacer en esta situación, ¿no?

―¿Te ocurre algo, aparte de lo obvio, Granger?

La dura mirada de Hermione se dulcificaba al ver para la torre de libros y no podía si no lamentar enormemente el que fueran posesión de Draco Malfoy porque los pobres no han tenido suerte en este mundo para acabar en semejantes manos.

―¡Tu varita!― le dijo con la mano ante ella exigiéndosela―. En primer lugar empezaré examinando tu varita.

―Vaya, que directa. No me parecías alguien que se tomaba tantas libertades así de primeras, Granger. Pedir examinar mi varita, y delante no solamente de tus dos amigos si no de tu ex.

Por supuesto que esto provocó que se extendiera el rubor por los tres gryffindor por diferentes motivos aunque por una base en común.

―¡Idiota! No me refería a… ¡hablo de tu nueva varita, Malfoy!― y por la sonrisa del slytherin estaba claro que sabía de lo que le hablaba pero disfrutaba metiéndose con ella―. Imbécil. Dámela de una vez antes de que te la quite yo misma.

―Lo de empezar por la varita me parece una mala excusa por tu parte para evitar que devuelva los libros a su lugar, Granger. Uno diría que te has vuelto aún más obsesiva con los libros con el paso de los años.

Con los dientes apretados, y sus labios formando una tensa línea, Hermione tenía su mano alzada en dirección a Malfoy para que le entregase su varita.

―Seguro, cuando ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Granger. No eres auror pero si tengo que elegir… en realidad no tengo elección, ¿verdad?― le dijo ofreciéndole su varita―. Pino de azúcar; veintiséis centímetros; de lo más elástica― explicó Malfoy con un brillo divertido en su mirada observando como Hermione examinaba la varita.

―¿Cuál es su núcleo?― le preguntó mientras cogía su propia varita y utilizaba una variante del _Priori Incantatem_ pero que, en lugar de mostrar solamente el último hechizo realizado, te mostraba todos y cada uno de los hechizos realizados con la varita en cuestión.

―Tengo entendido que dicha información se encuentra en varios archivos de diferentes Departamentos del Ministerio, Granger. Por lo tanto resulta una obviedad con la que no me apetece repetirme.

Hermione levantó brevemente su mirada de la varita para lanzársela a sus dos amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

―Es cierto pero no me preguntes de qué se trata porque no tengo ni idea― se excusó Harry con sus manos extendidas ante él en gesto apaciguador.

―A mí, en cambio, me importa bien poco lo que pueda tener relación con este hurón― dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una hosca mirada al slytherin.

Con una mueca de molestia Hermione volvió con su investigación.

―No te preocupes tanto, Granger. Me dieron todos los permisos necesarios para poder fabricar mi varita así que no tienes que cargar con más preocupaciones a tu linda cabecita pues ya debes de tenerla del todo saturada.

Sorprendentemente Hermione acabó antes de lo que había esperado.

―Parece ser que no usas habitualmente tu varita, Malfoy― y la sugestiva manera en que enarcó la ceja la hizo ruborizarse a su pesar. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a este tipo de salidas por su parte, ¿no?―. Tómala antes de que me lo piense dos veces.

―¿Entonces todo bien, Granger?― le preguntó haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos dividiendo su atención entre los libros y la muchacha, para agobio de esta.

―A lo que respecta con tu varita sí, Malfoy, todo bien. Con respecto a ti, yo diría que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… o lo más parecido que puedas serlo hoy en día.

La varita dejó de girar atrapada entre aquellos finos y largos dedos que la hacían apuntar en dirección a la torre de libros.

―Muy bien, entonces podemos volver donde lo habíamos dejado antes de que tus chiquilladas nos interrumpieran…― Hermione quería decir algo pero, a su pesar, lograba controlarse aunque en su rostro quedaba bien clara lo que la angustiaba―, ¿sí, ocurre algo, Granger?

―¿Qué? No, nada… yo solamente… No, no ocurre nada― Hermione se cruzó de brazos, e incluso de pies, tratando de controlarse.

―Si no te apetece pues, no sé, podrías quedarte aquí echándole un vistazo a unos cuantos libros mientras tanto― Malfoy le pasó la yema de sus dedos por el lomo de los libros―. Con tan curiosa selección que has cogido sería una lástima que te quedases sin poder leer ni siquiera una sola página. Solamente tienes que hacer una cosa en primer lugar. ¿Sabes de qué se trata, Granger?

Cierta furia, nacida en un arrebato infantil por su parte, fue exhalada en forma de suspiro de autocontrol puesto que Hermione era consciente de que lo sucedido había sido más culpa suya, por impetuosa, que por las maneras de Malfoy de tener bajo control, y protección, sus pertenencias.

―Pedirte permiso en primer lugar― dijo con mirada nerviosa y sin posarla en ninguna parte en particular.

―Cierto, cierto, ¿a qué no ha sido tan duro llegar a dicha conclusión? Y seguro que tampoco lo será cuando me pidas el permiso, Granger.

No lo sería, ¿verdad? Pero, entonces, por qué le resultaba tan duro.

―Malfoy, no es necesario que…

―¡Maldito cobarde!― le interrumpió Ron a Harry―. ¿Cómo te atreves tú a exigir algo a alguien? ¡Y mucho menos a Hermione!

Ninguna novedad. Malfoy era más que consciente que así iba a ser el resto de su vida. Que todas sus acciones y decisiones presentes y futuras siempre estarán acompañadas por sus decisiones pasadas como una pesada carga de la que nunca podrá desprenderse hiciera lo que hiciera.

―Mi casa, mis propiedades, mi elección, Weasley. No tiene por qué pedirme permiso para nada pero, por eso mismo, no tiene por qué poder leer algo que resulta ser de mi propiedad. Tal vez alguien con tu falta de cultura y modales no lo puede entender pero…

―¡Parad los dos de una vez!― les gritó Hermione cansada ante el inicio de una nueva, y absurda, discusión.

―Hermione, yo solo quería…

―¡Qué pares, Ron! Malfoy tiene razón. Tanto sobre esto como de que lo ocurrido haya sido culpa mía― Hermione pasó de Ron y dirigió su atención en Malfoy―; y por eso quiero pedirte perdón, Malfoy. Siento mucho haber cogido tus libros sin pedirte permiso en primer lugar.

―Disculpa aceptada, Granger.

Y aquella dureza se disipó casi instantáneamente dejando a Hermione de lo más libre con ningún tipo de dificultad para poder pedirle permiso a Malfoy para poder leer esos libros tan interesantes que había elegido antes.

―Entonces, ¿me das permiso para poder leer los libros que he elegido de tu colección, Malfoy?― le preguntó Hermione con todo el candor que poseía.

―Por supuesto― la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó feliz―, que no, Granger― hasta que se le quebró de pura incredulidad.

―¿Perdón? Me pareció oírte decir que…

―No― volvió a decir Malfoy pero lo hizo sin una sonrisa burlona de su parte, ni siquiera media sonrisa, si no con un gesto serio y solemne que, por alguna razón, a Hermione le recordó la seriedad con la que les hablaba en el pasado el profesor Snape―. Ciertamente has oído bien, Granger. Luego de tu actitud y de lo sucedido no me parecería muy lógico el darte permiso para leer esos libros, u otros cualesquiera.

Ron escupía, y no solamente insultos, al tiempo que su rostro ardía de furia. Todo a la dedicación de poner a Malfoy por los suelos, cual serpiente de Slytherin que era y siempre sería.

―Lo entiendo― Hermione lo dijo con voz tenue y casi inaudible por culpa de los gritos que estaba pegando Ron―. ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RONALD!― hasta este momento.

―Bien. Y, una vez dicho esto, me gustaría decirte que estás formalmente invitada de regreso a esta, mi, casa cuando quieras para leer tantos y cualesquiera de los libros que poseo― con un elegante movimiento de su varita los libros regresaron a su lugar en la estantería ante la apenada mirada de Hermione.

Con esto se hizo un silencio de lo más incómodo que Harry rompió gracias a que tenían una misión que completar y que explicaba su presencia en la casa de Malfoy.

―Será mejor que continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado.

―Cuanto antes terminemos mejor. Me gustaría largarme de aquí― farfulló Ron todo molesto ya que su idea inicial, de poder burlarse y divertirse a costa de Malfoy, se le había ido a pique.

―Ya sabéis el camino― les dijo Malfoy antes de volverse hacia Hermione―. ¿Te vienes, te vas o te quedas esperando aquí por esos dos?― Hermione abrió la boca para responderle pero Malfoy se le adelantó colocando un libro delante de las narices de la muchacha―. O podrías quedarte esperándoles mientras lees un poco y al haber puesto este libro en la parte superior de aquel grupo doy por supuesto que es el que tenía más interés por empezar a leer.

Hermione estaba del todo confundida. ¿No le había dicho que no podía leer ahora? Lo mejor sería que se pusiera de acuerdo él solito en primer lugar antes de ofrecerle las posibilidades a ella.

―Pero dijiste que no me podías dar permiso para leeros ahora.

―Sí, cierto― Malfoy puso una mueca de contrariedad―. Supongo que no podrás leerlo aquí entonces― sorprendiéndola, una vez más, Malfoy le cogió una mano y volteándosela le puso en su palma el libro para luego colocar sobre él su otra mano―. Puedes llevártelo y leerlo en tu casa. Seguro que, viendo como tenías planeada la lectura aquí, tienes un buen lugar para leer en tu casa, ¿verdad? Y si lo prefieres puedes leerlo en tu cama― añadió con una mirada retadora―. Claro que eso podría dar lugar a momentos preocupantes puesto que, como libro de mi propiedad, ¿no sería como si me llevases a mí a tu cama, Granger?

Hermione enrojeció al instante.

―¡Claro que no!― pero sus protestas no llegaban hasta el punto de devolverle el libro a Malfoy si no todo lo contrario puesto que se aferraba a él con más fuerza si cabe.

La respuesta pareció ser del agrado de Malfoy que se despidió de Hermione con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se fue en busca de aquellos otros dos gryffindor.

―Entonces no tendrás ningún problema para leerlo en tu cama, Granger.

―¡No tengo por qué leerlo ahí, Malfoy!― se defendía Hermione a pesar de que Malfoy le daba la espalda y parecía ignorar, deliberadamente, sus palabras.

―Una chica preciosa, una buena lectura, y una cama mullida― enumeró Malfoy con tono complaciente―. Sí, a mí también me está apeteciendo una buena lectura aunque, con semejante escenario, el leer algo es lo último que podría querer hacer en ese momento, a no ser que se cuente como lectura el repasar cada centímetro de un bello cuerpo femenino desnudo― le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Las palabras le golpearon a Hermione con tremenda fuerza.

_…no tienes que cargar con más preocupaciones a tu __**linda**__**cabecita**__ pues ya debes de tenerla del todo saturada…_

_…una __**chica**__**preciosa**__, una buena lectura, y una cama mullida…_

_…a no ser que se cuente como lectura el repasar cada centímetro de un __**bello**__**cuerpo femenino desnudo**__…_

Si no fuera porque resultaba de lo más difícil el poder llegar a dicha conclusión y tomársela en serio, uno podría asegurar que Draco Malfoy…

―¿Estaba flirteando conmigo?― se preguntó Hermione apenas sin voz por la sorpresa que le provocó su revelación.

Y lo más curioso, si no sorprendente, es que luego de haber sido reducida a pedazos por su culpa, y sin contar con el pasado común que compartían y que no resultaba muy agradable en su totalidad, esa posibilidad, por muy absurda o ínfima que pudiera ser, no le resultaba tan desagradable. Es más, su corazón latía con más fuerza ante la posibilidad.

Su corazón latía por Draco.

―Algo ha debido ir muy mal con mi reconstrucción… tiene que ser eso, ¿no?

―――――  
―――――

La reacción que debería haber tenido ante semejante situación sería la de dejar el libro en casa de Malfoy, en la mesita o, pensándolo mejor, en el sillón o directamente devolverlo a su lugar en la estantería pero Hermione no eligió ninguna de estas, o semejantes, posibilidades si no que se llevó el libro consigo a su casa porque, por lo menos, así tendría algo de compañía y nunca decía que no a una buena lectura.

"El Camino de las Pociones entre Calderos y Fogones."

El título del libro podría resultar demasiado confuso, o ridículo en ciertos círculos, pero era uno de los más importantes tratados sobre la historia de las Pociones que jamás se hubiera escrito. Además de incluir un insólito prólogo, tan real como la misma magia, escrito, y transcrito, del mismísimo Merlín acerca de "χυμεία", "mezcla de líquidos" del griego que fue pasando por diferentes lenguas hasta llegar a la palabra "alquimia".

El libro le resultaba de gran interés a Hermione porque, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde entonces, no se había olvidado de su, terrible, experiencia con el libro de Pociones perteneciente al Príncipe Mestizo en su sexto años en Hogwarts. Y no porque gracias a él Harry había logrado mejores calificaciones en clase de Pociones si no porque le mostró, y demostró, que por mucho de que algo estuviera escrito en un libro, incluso siendo académico y de manera oficial, no quería decir que tuviera que ser tomado al pie de la letra si uno piensa que hay mejores maneras para hacer las cosas. En efecto, ese era el mayor problema de Hermione, o su mayor defecto según se mire, pues siempre tendía a tomarse todas las cosas al pie de la letra y no era capaz de desviarse de lo escrito. Por eso leer este libro, imposible de ser encontrado salvo en colecciones privadas, y de imposible acceso, resultaba tan importante para ella puesto que las mismas palabras inamovibles le permitirían poder ser más flexible con sus acciones y decisiones.

Hermione se encontraba disfrutando de una agradable lectura, más que esperada y necesitada, relajada en su cama por lo que, obviamente, estaba vestida, ¿o debería decirse que desvestida?, para la ocasión. Por supuesto que no llevaba ningún conjunto de lencería atrevida porque, ¿para quién podría ponerse algo semejante? Ni siquiera un sencillo, aunque de buen gusto, camisón porque… ya no usaba camisones desde hace años, concretamente desde cierta noche y por culpa de cierta persona en concreto.

_No se te ocurra pensar en él en estos momentos aunque pensando en no pensar en él ya te obliga a pensar en él… ¡imbécil!_

―No te has podido contener, Granger.

La muchacha pegó un grito y se apartó con tanta rapidez del lugar en el que se encontraba acomodada en la cama que se cayó de esta por un lateral. De espaldas. Casi prácticamente de cabeza. Para terminar por dar una voltereta hacia atrás a su pesar.

¡No podía ser posible! Pero la certeza de que así era fue lo que dio fuerzas, e irritación, a Hermione para ponerse en pie mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Todo sin llegar a soltar el libro de su mano.

―¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, MALFOY?

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tumbado en la cama, por encima de ella, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza apoyados sobre la almohada con cierta actitud de una persona sin ningún tipo de preocupación en este mundo.

―Menudo genio gastamos, Granger. Ya te había dicho que terminarías por leerlo en la cama, ¿verdad? Y eso a pesar de decirte que sería como si me llevases a mí mismo a tu cama.

Hermione trataba de controlarse. Para no ruborizarse en exceso, para no saltar sobre la cama y desgraciarlo a puñetazos o… mejor dejarlo en esas dos posibilidades.

―¡Solamente pensé en leer un poco antes de acostarme!― se defendió sin saber muy bien el por qué de tener que hacerlo―. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho en entrar en mi casa sin permiso.

―Podías haber leído en cualquier otra parte de tu casa, Granger, que, a pesar de no ser muy espaciosa, tampoco resulta minúscula― le replicó ignorando totalmente lo último que le había dicho Hermione.

Sabía muy bien que si se dejaba llevar por la furia lo único que estaría haciendo era seguirle el juego a Malfoy puesto que era su especialidad el hacerla enojar y perder los estribos. Siempre que había logrado devolvérsela era cuando lograba controlarse y no permitirle llevarla hasta su terreno. Lo malo es que no resultaba tan sencillo como parece porque el ser capaz de irritarla parecía ser un don que poseía Malfoy y solía lograrlo sin mucha dificultad por su parte.

―No es de tu incumbencia dónde lea o deje de leer, Malfoy. Pero sí es de la mía el saber que mierdas haces en mi casa a estas horas.

Mal dicho.

―Oh, lo siento, Granger, ¿a qué horas preferirías verme en tu casa?― le preguntó con esa sonrisa mordaz que siempre le daban ganas de partírsela de un buen puñetazo. La bofetada en tercer año había quedado bien corta en comparación.

―¡Cállate!― tampoco lo mejor para decirle―. ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo has entrado en mi casa?

Aquello pareció lograr un brillo en la mirada de Malfoy.

―Cierto, ¿verdad?― y aquí residía todo su peligro―. ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido superar tus defensas, tus protecciones sin que pudieras percatarte de ello? Algo así, podría decirse, resulta ser imposible pero heme aquí, ¿no? Es de suponer que mi presencia… en tu cama… dice todo lo contrario, Granger.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Hermione se mostraba, y no se la podía culpar, de lo más confusa pero es de suponer que se trata de una reacción normal ante la visión de Malfoy tumbado en su cama como si le perteneciera. Me refiero a la cama…

―Eres tú, Granger, se te hacen preguntas y tú encuentras respuestas. El decirte las respuestas o caminos que te puedan llevar a ellas no me parecería algo muy normal viniendo de ti, ¿no lo crees así? Siempre encuentras las respuestas en tus queridísimos libros, ¿por qué en esta ocasión iba a ser diferente?― Malfoy negó con la cabeza haciendo rodar sus ojos―. Vaya, al final sí que te he dado una buena pista.

_¿Una pista? ¿Lo de buscar respuestas en los libros? ¿Pero qué clase de…?_

Hermione se detuvo a medio pensamiento al percatarse de cierto detalle acerca de todo lo dicho por Malfoy. Pistas, preguntas y respuestas en los libros. ¡No podía ser cierto!

_¡Malfoy jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así!_

―Oh, ¿qué estás buscando, Granger?― le preguntó Malfoy sentándose en la cama y dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Hermione empezó a repasar cada una de las páginas del libro que tenía en sus propias manos. El libro que Malfoy le había dejado llevar a su casa para poder leerlo.

―"No te fíes de los griegos aunque vengan con regalos"― dijo Hermione de manera enigmática como si pensase que Malfoy no relacionaría la cita―. Ya han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocemos, _Draco_, ¿por qué continúas llamándome por mi apellido?― una manera tan buena como otra para conseguir tiempo.

―¿Por qué te digo Granger, Granger?― el sonido de la sonrisa de Malfoy interrumpió la búsqueda de Hermione, a su pesar, pero pronto continuó con su búsqueda―. Estuviste a punto de dejar de serlo, y todo para acabar siendo una más de los Weasley, de manera que por tu culpa ya no habría más Granger. Por fortuna todo se alió para que algo así no sucediera y está claro que es una clara indicación de una simple obviedad.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos clavándole una dura mirada a Malfoy.

―¿Estás insinuando que tengo que quedarme soltera de por vida o, en caso de tener familia propia, tenerla sin casarme y perder mi apellido?― el nervio de la sierpe para dictaminar cómo tenía que dirigir su propia vida―. ¿_Draco_?

―Es lo que deberías hacer salvo que, dime, _Hermione_, ¿es qué tienes alguien en mente para poder tener descendencia?

_¡Maldita serpiente!_

Decidió ignorarle y seguir con su búsqueda pero esta no parecía estar dando los frutos esperados por lo que no vio ningún mal en tratar de buscar nueva información que la pudiera llevar a la respuesta correcta.

―¿Sabes lo que estoy buscando, _Draco_?

Por la sonrisa de serpiente que le dedicaba estaba bien claro que sí lo sabía y eso resultaba un conocimiento de lo más peligroso por su parte.

―Si fuera así, ¿por qué ibas a tener un problema conmigo aquí, _Hermione_?

―Porque es la única respuesta y es imposible que sea verdad― cerrando el libro invocó su varita con un _Venite_ no verbal―. Mis defensas no han sido vulneradas por tanto tú no podrías estar aquí, _Draco_.

―Pero lo estoy, ¿verdad?― con una infinita calma se movió por la cama para levantarse de ella justo frente a Hermione―. ¿O me estás queriendo decir algo en particular, _Hermione_?

La mirada de Hermione pasó de Malfoy al libro y viceversa.

―Llegué a pensar por unos instantes que en realidad no eras tú mismo pero no capto ninguna sensación de desasosiego por lo que es imposible que este libro sea un… además de que para que pudiera llegar a serlo tendrías que haber matado a alguien en primer lugar y tú…

Malfoy acercó su rostro sonriente quedándose muy cerca del de Hermione.

―¿No me crees capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien, _Hermione_? Hay muchas personas en este mundo que merecen… no, que no merecen estar vivas.

Hermione negó lentamente sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos acerados.

―Tú no eres ningún asesino, _Draco_― no supo por qué pero aquellas palabras casi habían salido solas de boca de Hermione.

―¿Entonces qué soy, _Hermione_? Si no puedo estar aquí, si no soy un recuerdo, ¿qué es lo que soy?― la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más y más amplia porque habían cubierto todas las salidas y a Hermione no le quedaba más que tomar una―. Lo sabes pero temes decirlo en voz alta por algún motivo. No tengas miedo, ¿o es que con los años te has cortado tus garras y arrancado tus colmillos, _Hermione_?

Le iba a decir donde podía meterse sus insinuaciones cuando Malfoy ya no se encontraba delante de ella pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, o buscarle aunque fuera con la mirada, su voz sonó cerca de su oído.

―Todo terminará cuando lo digas, cuando lo admitas, _Hermione_.

En verdad sabía ahora por qué le decía "Malfoy" y por qué él se lo devolvía llamándola "Granger". Porque el que la llamase por su nombre la hacía sentirse de una manera tan particular que nunca antes había sentido y solamente era posible por medio de Malfoy y su voz llamándola por su nombre.

―No eres Draco Malfoy― admitió Hermione estremeciéndose al sentir como aquellas manos la cogieron por los brazos pero con una terrible delicadeza que más que agarrarla la estaba acariciando.

―¿Qué soy entonces, _Granger_?

¡Granger! A Hermione ya no le quedaba ninguna duda más. Ladeó la cabeza volviéndola lo suficiente para poder encararle. Su rostro se encontraba muy cerca, tan cerca que respiraba su aliento y su cabeza empezaba a sentirla nublada.

―Eres una fantasía…

La sonrisa de _Malfoy_ se borró cuando cubrió los labios de Hermione con los suyos con un beso que logró turbarla al límite de conseguir un gemido placentero de su parte.

Sí, una fantasía.

―――――

Hermione se despertó boqueando en busca de aire puesto que sentía sus pulmones arderle por su falta. En estas circunstancias fue capaz de examinar sus alrededores y descubrir que se había quedado dormida… en su propia cama. Un ligero peso sobre sus piernas, en su regazo, captó su atención y lo que vio fue capaz de arrebatarle el preciado aliento que necesitaba en estos momentos.

_"El Camino de las Pociones entre Calderos y Fogones."_

Ciertamente, de una manera u otra, se había llevado a Draco Malfoy a su cama.

―Y aún ni te has terminado el libro sin olvidar el que tendrás que entregárselo― se dijo Hermione tratando de mantener a raya su agitada respiración ahogada―. Para no quedar mal, como una persona sin modales, y porque así fue como te lo prestó, vas a tener que devolvérselo… ¡en persona!

Estaba claro que esto aún no había terminado.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**It´s All your Fault**

Una vez más, igual que cuando vino junto a Harry y Ron, Hermione no encontró ningún problema para acceder a la casa de Draco y, aunque no podía verle, sabía que algún elfo doméstico había sido el encargado de permitirle el paso. Situaciones como esta la ponían triste porque su interés era el ayudarles con sus derechos, porque los merecían, pero ellos mismos parecían ir en su contra como si Hermione fuera, para los elfos domésticos, su propio Voldemort tratando de alterar su modo de vida secular, o milenario según parecía ser.

―Muchas gracias― dijo Hermione a nadie en particular pero sabiendo que sus palabras llegaban sin problemas al elfo doméstico que le había abierto la puerta―. ¿Podrías indicarme dónde se encuentra Draco Malfoy?

No tuvo respuesta verbal pero, en su lugar, varias esferas luminosas fueron indicando el camino a seguir y que, por su última visita, sabía que la llevaría hasta el salón en donde se había roto en pedazos. Con Malfoy no se podía estar muy seguro de todo y esta coincidencia podía serlo como, de igual manera, haber sido hecho a propósito por su parte para ver cómo sería su reacción. Típico de Malfoy.

Por lo menos, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en esta Hermione sabía muy bien a lo que venía y no estaba dispuesta, ni iba a permitir, que Malfoy pudiera llegar a jugar con ella. Sobre todo sabiendo que es muy capaz de ello, y sin apenas intentarlo.

_El libro, Hermione_― pensó la muchacha―_. Has venido solamente para devolverle el libro y una vez se lo entregues te das la vuelta y te marchas de aquí. No tienes que cruzar más palabras con él que las de agradecimiento por haberte prestado el libro. Nada más. ¿Te enteras? Pues en marcha._

Sabía cómo debía comportarse porque así lo había hecho durante años pero el que estuviera ella sola en la casa de Malfoy, aparte de unos elfos domésticos que no se dejaban ver y que tomarían partido por su amo, la intranquilizaba un poco pero no porque le tuviera miedo si no… ¿todo lo contrario? En verdad añoraba los tiempos en los que sus bandos estaban mejor definidos y sin tanto gris de por medio.

_Ojos grises…_

Tan absorta se encontraba en sí misma que ni se percató de que había llegado hasta el salón, permitiendo que su presencia fuese notada por Malfoy quien, viéndola en ese ensimismamiento pudo levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a su encuentro sin que Hermione llegase a percatarse de ello. Claro que, al final, lo hizo pero no porque le viera venir si no porque no le vio… ¡y chocó contra su pecho!

―¡Ouch!― Hermione se frotó la nariz ya que, aunque no pudo evitar el chocarse con sus pechos, su cabeza siguió la inercia del movimiento y terminó por golpearse con la cara. Cuando supo lo ocurrido dio un paso hacia atrás―. Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. No fue mi intención.

―No oirás queja alguna de mi parte, Granger― y si Hermione hubiera levantado su avergonzada vista podría haber visto la amplia, y maliciosa, sonrisa que escuchaba en sus palabras.

Tratando de no entrar en un estado de ebullición, Hermione permaneció en silencio que se prolongó hasta que Malfoy decidió mover ficha. Lo que fuera necesario para que ella no se quedase paralizada.

―¿Y con esto ya está? Supongo que no habrás venido solamente a chocarte conmigo, Granger.

_Autocontrol, autocontrol, Hermione._

―¡Claro que no! Deja de decir estupideces. Yo solamente vine para devolverte tu libro― le dijo ofreciéndole el libro para que lo cogiera pero Malfoy solo le dedicó una vaga mirada.

―¿Ya te lo has leído? Si solamente han pasado ocho días, Granger. ¿No te gustaría tenerlo hasta las dos semanas?

_"¿No te gustaría…?"_

―No hace ninguna falta porque ya me lo he leído por completo y lo he estudiado bien a fondo.

Malfoy no parecía muy convencido y no porque no pudiera creerse el que Hermione fuera capaz de hacer lo que le estaba diciendo si no porque sabía de su obsesiva manera de leer y estudiar por lo que ocho días le sonaban escasos para lo que era norma habitual viniendo de ella.

―Si tú lo dices― dijo Malfoy resignado y cogiendo de regreso el libro que le ofrecía. Colocando el libro sobre la palma de su mano este no tardó mucho en levitar y dirigirse de regreso a su lugar en la estantería―. Bueno, ¿y cuál te apetece leerte a continuación, Granger?

_¿Disculpa?_

―¿Qué? Ninguno. Yo ahora me voy.

Y con esto se dio la vuelta para volver por sus pasos. Como si fuera algo tan sencillo de hacer.

―Me sorprendes, Granger― _ignórale, Hermione, todo irá bien mientras no hagas caso a nada de lo que pueda decirte_―. Pensaba que esto sería una de tus fantasías hechas realidad.

Sonrojo.

―¡Yo no he tenido ninguna fantasía contigo!

Y a esto se le dice el hablar de más. Hermione podía sentir como su rostro, todo su cuerpo, iban aumentando de temperatura debido a un rubor generalizado. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo único que tenía que haber hecho era entregar el libro y marcharse. No tenía que hablar con él y mucho menos el responder a cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a decirle. Ahora sí que tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

―Mi biblioteca, Granger― y con solamente estas pocas palabras logró que no se moviera ni un solo paso―. La última vez que estuviste aquí mostraste mucho interés por varios libros y no puedo llegar a creerme que ya no te interese el leer ninguno de ellos.

―Son tuyos, como has dicho. Si los busco es muy posible que pueda llegar a encontrarlos en otra parte.

―¿Y para qué tomarse tantos problemas cuando ya se encuentran aquí?― un libro, el segundo en la torre de libros que había levantado Hermione la vez anterior que estuvo aquí, fue volando hasta la mano de Malfoy quien caminó hasta detenerse justo detrás de Hermione―. Aquí está el segundo libro de tu grupo, Granger. No seas tozuda y llévatelo. Ambos sabemos que tus ansias por leerlos son mayores que tu cabezonería para evitar tener que tener una relación conmigo.

―¡Yo no evito nada, Draco! No existe ninguna relación entre nosotros así que deja de decir esas cosas y si no quiero llevarme ningún libro, no me llevo ningún libro― dijo con absoluta resolución alzando su rostro con gran orgullo y dándole la espalda.

Sus pasos resonaron por aquel pasillo y sonaban apurados pues buscaba el poner toda la distancia posible entre ella y Malfoy cuanto antes mejor pero hubo algo que la preocupó, y confundió al mismo tiempo, pues solamente se escuchaban sus pasos. De Malfoy no se escuchaba nada. Por eso mismo, y en contra de todo su sentido común, su sano juicio y la imperiosa lógica, Hermione miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con que Malfoy seguía allí de pie con gesto absorto, abatido, tal como se encontraría si una bludger le hubiera golpeado de lleno en la cabeza, sangre aparte.

Hermione no pudo evitar el detenerse con cierta preocupación por su bienestar. El de Malfoy, no el de ella porque, de preocuparse por sí misma, no habría venido hasta esta casa sin ningún tipo de refuerzos salvo su molesta conciencia que no hacía más que darle problema tras problema.

Sin mediar palabra, y llegando a asustar a Hermione por la intensidad de su mirada, Malfoy caminó con paso firme hasta alcanzarla. Le cogió una mano y, ante su permisibilidad, le puso el libro en ella, aceptándolo de manera inmediata por su parte. Ni una palabra hasta que el libro ya se encontraba en manos de Hermione.

―¿Por qué me has llamado por mi nombre, Granger?

¡Mierda!

―Es tu nombre― respondió Hermione de manera ambigua―. Nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo y me parece que ya ha pasado, y hemos pasado, lo suficiente para dejar atrás el formalismo de usar nuestros apellidos.

Vamos, si ni siquiera ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo, mucho menos lo iba a hacer el propio Malfoy.

―Has apurado la lectura del otro libro para poder devolvérmelo cuanto antes― y han sido ocho días para ello― y luego vas y me dices que ya no quieres leer más de los libros que dejaste claro que te gustaría leer. ¿Qué te ha sucedido para reaccionar de esta forma?

Ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Malfoy pero no tenía por qué responderle.

―Es asunto mío solamente, _Draco_, por lo que no tengo por qué decírtelo.

Con esto creyó haber dicho lo que tenía que decir, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo puesto que, como le dijo, asunto solamente suyo, y le dio la espalda para, de una vez por todas, poder dirigirse a la puerta y salir de aquí.

―¿Tanto te afecta el tener una fantasía conmigo, _Hermione_?

El corazón a punto estuvo de salírsele por la boca ante semejante pregunta. No podía caer otra vez en lo mismo. Tenía que seguir caminando y largarse cuanto antes. Sus pasos resonaban con un eco a su espalda pero se trataba de un eco extraño porque cada vez, con cada nuevo paso, se hacía menos audible casi como si, en lugar de estar acompañándola… ¡se alejase de ella!

¿Para qué tenía sentido común si este siempre tendía a perder ante su conciencia o su infinita curiosidad? Bueno, hay que tener de todo, ¿no?

Deteniéndose se volvió con cuidado para terminar viendo como Malfoy, un Draco Malfoy con los hombros caídos e imagen de desistir en su propósito de, ¿de qué, de atormentarla, de burlarse de ella? Regresaba al salón que tan bien, para mal, conocía Hermione.

―¡Maldita sea!― murmuró para sí misma―. Voy a lamentarlo más adelante.

En contra de su buen juicio Hermione también regresó a dicho salón aunque lo hacía murmurando para sí misma que se trataba de una pésima idea por su parte y que estaba echando a perder una grandiosa oportunidad para poder salir de esta casa sin terminar de perder la cabeza, aunque no fuera literalmente en esta ocasión.

Al entrar en el salón se encontró con que Malfoy ya se había sentado, o hundido por la manera en que se había dejado caer, en el sillón frente al fuego de la chimenea que le otorgaba unos reflejos diabólicos en contraste con su pálida faz. Ya no tenía marcha atrás pues ese momento pasó al dejar atrás el pasillo y adentrándose en el salón. Le había visto y su imagen ya se encontraba en su interior.

Hermione se detuvo a un lateral del sillón y con sumo cuidado, como si realmente estuviera tratando con un peligroso ofidio, le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y lo ladeó lo suficiente para poder encararle. Su mirada acerada la atravesó hasta alcanzar su alma y la calidez que allí se encontró logró refrenarle lo suficiente para permitirla actuar o, dicho de otro modo, reaccionar ante lo que veía en aquellos ojos que la mismísima plata envidiaba.

¿Sentido común, buen juicio, conciencia, curiosidad? Nada se podía interponer ante un peso mucho mayor que todos ellos.

Los temblorosos labios de Hermione reflejaron el valor que poseía y se mantuvieron firmes cuando cubrieron con delicadeza los labios de Malfoy. Había sido él quien le preguntó y ella, como resultaba ser su naturaleza, le ofrecía la respuesta correcta. Finalmente sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para notar la diferencia de temperatura como consecuencia de aquel beso.

―Eso se debe a que fue más que una fantasía, Draco― la voz de Hermione susurraba de corazón y no le temblaba si no que resultaba ser el eco de sus latidos.

―Hermione… ¿tú me quieres?― hablando de preguntas difíciles―. ¿Me amas?

Siempre se había enorgullecido de responder a todas las preguntas que se le hacían y cuando no era el caso…

―No lo sé, Draco.

―¿Quieres averiguarlo conmigo?― le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

―Sí.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?


End file.
